Because of the importance of marital satisfaction and its correlation with many socially significant problems, new intervention approaches are needed. Primary prevention programs introduced at an early stage of marriage and aimed at facilitating marital satisfaction on a long-term basis may be a more cost-efficient and effective method of intervention than treatment of dissatisfied couples. The purpose of the proposed project is to evaluate a community-based primary prevention program for marital dissatisfaction. The intervention phase of the program will be ongoing for three years: participants will be 144 couples who are intending to marry or who have been married two years or less. Couples will be matched on significant variables and randomly assigned to one of five groups: 1) a marital effectiveness training group (MET) based on social learning prinicples; couples in this group will meet for eight weekly sessions and will participate in a two-session booster phase after one year, 2) a MET group as described above but couples in this group will not participate in booster sessions, 3) a marital enhancement group (MEG), based on group processing, interaction, awareness and sensitivity; this group will meet for eight weekly sessions and will participate in a one-year booster program, 4) a MEG group as described above but couples in this group will not participate in booster sessions, 5) a no-treatment control group in which couples will be assessed but not exposed to any active intervention. All subjects will be administered questionnaires measuring marital satisfaction and epidemiological factors prior to and following the eight week treatment period and at 6 months, 3 years, and 5 years following completion of the program. Observation of marital interaction in the home and assessment of communication skills in a structured situation also will be used as assessment instruments and will occur on the same schedule. Measures will also be included to assess variables which might predict marital satisfaction or individual responses to the program.